Chocolate
by animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka tries to make chocolate, but ends up reminiscing about when he first feel in love.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. AkiHida (Akiyama x Hidaka).**

Hidaka wasn't the best cook around. Heck he could barely make anything that wasn't made with boiling water. He was in the kitchen trying to make chocolate. Which as expected was a disaster.

"But I followed the directions." Hidaka whined. The counters were covered in chocolate and milk. Various kinds of powder were spilt all over the floor and himself. He had a lot to clean.

To top it all off when he finally had something that resembled the picture in the cookbook he tasted it only to go into a coughing fit. It was dry. "I can't give this to Akiyama."

Dejected, Hidaka just sat down on the nearest chair and placed his on the counter. Today he wanted to give Akiyama some chocolate and confess his feelings. It was the most clique thing to do but Hidaka didn't care.

It all started a few months ago when Hidaka was bored, which is a very dangerous thing, he decided to have a movie marathon. He invited everyone but they were busy. Akiyama who finished his work decided to join in. But really he just wanted to keep an eye on the boy. The last time Hidaka got bored he ended up pulling pranks and causing a lot of trouble. It didn't help that Andy joined him later on either. But still! Akiyama was determined to not let that happen again.

"So what kind of movies are we watching?" Akiyama asked.

Hidaka shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted the guests to pick them out." Hidaka dropped a lot of movies onto the floor. There was a lot variety. From kids movies to action movies. There were even international movies in the pile.

"You like movies from different countries?" Akiyama didn't peg Hidaka as an avid movie watcher.

"Nah, most of these movies are from Eno-chan. He only cares for the animated ones from other countries. I think he said that those were for kids." Hidaka said.

Akiyama picked out a movie that had a cover of a group of friends with technicolor skin that seemed to be human versions of their animal counterparts. Hidaka put the disk in the player and began 2 hours of silence. Once the movie was over, Akiyama wanted to watch the 3 sequels. It made Hidaka happy because he was spending time with Akiyama, who very hard to get ahold of. He was almost never seen outside of work. Hidaka wanted to hang out with him more, after all they were comrades.

After a short intermission between the 2nd and 3rd movies for bathroom breaks and making more popcorn and getting snacks, they returned to their spots in front of the television. As Hidaka was putting in the DVD for the 3rd movie he thanked Akiyama for doing this with him.

"Don't worry about it Hidaka." He said.

"It's weird, you never seem to spend time with us outside of work." Hidaka said. "It's kind of hard to get a grasp of what you're like."

This confused Akiyama. "What I'm like? You mean my personality?"

Hidaka nodded.

"I get that a lot from everyone. I do want to join in more activities to get closer to everyone. I guess this is a start." Akiyama smiled softly and for some reason Hidaka found himself captured by it. He had never seen Akiyama smile like that. He wanted to see it more often.

Ever since then the two have been hanging out. Soon they started to go out into the city to do stuff. Hidaka would drag Akiyama to some arcades and Akiyama would drag Hidaka to museums or other things of the like. Hidaka got to see Akiyama's smile which made the trips all the more worthwhile.

Maybe it was one-sided on Hidaka's end but he was developing feelings for Akiyama. He sighed thinking how this will jeopardize their new found friendship just made Hidaka believe this kitchen disaster was a sign to keep his feelings to himself.

"Hidaka? Is something wrong?" He heard a soft voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

His head shot up when he realized who it was. "Akiyama! What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to meet me but you never showed up." He said. "I ran into Goto and said that you were in here."

Hidaka slapped his head, he even forgot to keep trackof the time. This day was just going against him. "I'm sorry. It's nothing important I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Akiyama walked over and sat next to Hidaka. Akiyama moved away the bottles of ingredients away from them. Hidaka was at a lost for words and couldn't for a coherent sentence. Akiyama stopped him.

"Since you seem nervous I'll say what I have to say." Akiyama put a box on the counter. It was decorated with hearts on it. "I have fallen in love with. My feelings for you seems to have grown from friendship to something more."

When Akiyama finished what he said. He looked away from Hidaka. "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Hidaka. If you don't return my feelings it's fine."

Hidaka wrapped his arms around Akiyama nearly knocking them both over. "I have feelings for you too!"

Akiyama was silent. He was in disbelief trying to take in the information. With Hidaka having a lot of porno magazines, Akiyama assumed he wasn't interested in guys.

"I was trying to make you some chocolate and we'll it didn't turn out well as you can see." Hidaka sheepishly said. Akiyama put his finger in the bowl and took a taste of the 'finished' chocolate. Just like Hidaka he went into a coughing fit.

"Don't worry with practice you'll get better." Akiyama tried to encourage the crestfallen Hidaka. He opened up his box and feed Hidaka one of his chocolates.

"This is so good. Did you make this?" Hidaka asked.

Akiyama nodded. "It did but I sort of had help from Kamo."

"Thank you Akiyama."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Akiyama placed a kiss on Hidaka's forehead. "Now let's clean this place up."


End file.
